Functional information can be used for analyzing a fluid flow and computational fluid dynamics (CFD) simulations may allow the generation of such functional information. Such flow patterns generated by CFD may be used for analyzing a flow in a tube system. For example a patient's specific blood flow pattern in a pathological vasculature of interest or a flow pattern in a phantom setup can be generated by CFD. Such generated CFD flow patterns may be used to calculate an angiogram.
WO 2007/066249 A2 described analyzing a blood flow in a vascular system from a dynamic diagnostic observation sequence to determine blood flow parameters for further determination of filters, replay speed and finally visualization of the replayed original and filtered sequences. An exemplary set of mathematical flow models covering the important vessel configurations and pathologies of interest is provided to a physician and a manual or automatic selection technique of an appropriate model for a case under consideration is provided. Each model comprises a parameter set that covers a set of specific flow parameters of a vessel topology or pathology.